Tattoos and other surprises
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: Chloe got a little curious. In her What's App earlier Beca had written cryptic about her day, and that she might have something for Chloe. So she sneaked to the bathroom door which stood slightly ajar... BeChloe smut. Please R&R!


Tattoos and other surprises

 **A/N:** **I don't own anything! Thanks to my dear friend 50 shades of Pitch Perfect for the prompt! R &R! Story prompts? Send them in!**

"Baby, I'm home!" Chloe closed the door to hers and Beca's new apartment. No answer. But she heard her rummaging in the bathroom. "Beca?" she put her bag on the couch.

"Just a sec!" Chloe got a little curious. In her What's App earlier Beca had written cryptic about her day, and that she might have something for Chloe. So she sneaked to the bathroom door which stood slightly ajar. Her girlfriend was standing in front of the mirror just in her bra and Chloe's sweat pants.

"Hey beautiful!" and with a sudden push Chloe busted into the bathroom, wanting to wrap Beca in her arms but she jolted away.

"YOU!" she screamed. "Get out! I'm not ready!" A hurt look appeared in Chloe's features. She took a step back, startled by Beca's small outburst.

The brunette sighed as she noticed Chloe's change of expression and she felt guilty.

"No, I didn't meant it like that baby, I'm sorry… I …it's just…" she searched for words, but the surprise was as well as ruined now.

"I wanted to surprise you in a different way, a different occasion, and I … you know, I just wanted…" Beca rambled on. Chloe's features softened, and she walked over to her girlfriend holding out her arms for her.

"I'm sorry that I bursted in on you and obviously ruined something." She said whilst wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"It's ok! You didn't know!" Beca murmured. She nuzzled her nose in Chloe's hair. Chloe let her hands travel upwards Beca's side wanting to get to her Bra but was stopped at something that felt like cling film.

"What's that?" she held Beca at arm's length to observe the strange thing and her eyes widened as she realized what had stopped her. Beca looked down shyly. "The surprise" she said quietly.

Slowly Chloe reached towards the foil and removed it carefully.

On Beca's left side right under the hem of her bra was a fine calligraphic writing in a language that she couldn't make out. Softly she traced it with her index finger making the brunette shiver a bit. "What does it mean?" she whispers.

"It's your name. In Arabic letters!" Beca answered.

Chloe looked up in the steel blue orbs of her love. "My name?" it almost brought tears to her eyes that Beca did something so sweet and honoring.

"If you don't like it I…" Beca started. "It's beautiful" the redhead interrupted her. And she leaned in and kissed the slightly elevated lines ever so softly.

Beca brought her hands into Chloe's red locks and pulled her up into a fiery kiss. She immediately deepened the kiss, lifted Beca up and put her on the washbasin cabinet.

Languidly she pulled down the sweat pants and panties and tossed them on the tiles, never breaking the kiss.

She then began kissing down Beca's neck sucking at her pulse point to elicit a moan from the younger one. In the same moment she spread her legs by standing between them and let her hand trail down her sides to her hips. Beca leaned her head against the mirror her hands trying to get some support on the cabinet.

Chloe's mouth had reached the soft flesh of Beca's breasts that perked out of the bra, leaving a small red mark there and a chastise kiss on the tattoo again. And then going further down.

The redhead kneeled before her exposed girlfriend, putting her legs over her shoulders and began licking alongside her already wet folds. Beca's body shot back her hands gripping furiously on any surface for support.

Pleased with the effort Chloe began thrusting her tongue in and out of Beca's center, once in a while biting at her clit. Her moans had gotten louder and her all too familiar curse words mixed with them.

She felt her girlfriend being close so she got up to capture Beca's lips to taste herself and inserted two fingers into her. Beca climaxed immediately her walls clenching around Chloe's fingers as she helped her ride out her high.

"I should get new tattoos more often" Beca panted heavily against Chloe's lips.

"I'm not finished sweetie." Chloe smiled mischievously and pulled her shirt over her head. Beca eyed her suspiciously as she opened her bra and let it slide down.

She almost choked as she saw the silver ring that was pierced through Chloe's right nipple. "You're not the only one with surprises today!" she winked.

But instead of answering Beca jumped from the cabinet, took Chloe's hand and pulled her to the bedroom where she shoved her onto the mattress and climbed on top of her.

"You dirty little bird!" her voice raspy from renewed arousal. And she leaned down to Chloe's breast and began circling the sore flesh with her tongue. A pain of pleasure jolted through the elder girl's body and she hissed but put her hands to Beca's hair to keep her in place. Encouraged by this Beca began to suck softly at the hardened nipple. Chloe now writhing underneath her, her tongue playing with the silver ring.

"Oh god Beca!" Chloe pressed out "Please… "

"Please what?" the brunette answered her hand already nearing the other ones center, feeling the heat radiating from it.

"Please… fuck me! And don't you dare stop what you're doing up here!" she motioned to her breasts.

Beca smiled and brought her lips back to Chloe's pierced nipple whilst her fingers caressed her wet folds, spreading them apart.

Chloe's wetness was almost pooling over her slender fingers and slowly she inserted three fingers into her.

"OH FUCK BECA!" Chloe screamed out in her low pre-orgasm voice, as Beca called it.

Beca quickened her pace, curling her fingers at the sweet spot. A few more thrusts and biting at her nipple and Chloe was coming hard against Beca's hand. Her body bucking under the smaller girl, hands clawing in her brown curls.

Both girls were covered in sweat and panting heavily. Beca collapsed on top of the redhead, feeling her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much Baby!" "I love you too, but enough surprises for today ok?"

She laughed out loud and tightened the grip around the love of her life.


End file.
